


Marry me?

by SparklyYuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-down Lee Jeno, Fluff, Happy, Marriage Proposal, One Big Happy Family, Yuta is a single dad, he's Yuta's son in this, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyYuta/pseuds/SparklyYuta
Summary: Sicheng decides to finally tie the knot on his and Yuta's relationship.





	Marry me?

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little self indulgent fic cuz my brother mentioned he wanted to propose to his girlfriend earlier and i got all soft so-
> 
>  
> 
> Hope yall enjoy this uwu

Sicheng let out a soft sigh as he parked the car in front of his boyfriend’s house. He glanced at the flowers in the passenger seat, and with a weight of nerves weighing on his shoulders, he grabs the bouquet and steps out of the car.

As he walked up towards the door, it opened before he can be anywhere near it, revealing a small boy in a baby blue sweatshirt. “hyung!” 

“Hey Jeno,” Sicheng greeted him, scooping him up into his arms and resting him on his hip. “Is your dad here?”

“Yeah, he’s inside. Did he know you were coming?” Jeno asks as Sicheng walks inside with him.

Sicheng shakes his head, “no, i wanted to surprise him.” He says, before raising the bouquet of flowers up to Jeno’s view.

“Oh! You got his favorite ones!” Jeno cheered as Sicheng set him back down on the floor.

“Jeno, baby, who’s here?” A voice says coming from the kitchen, where the sound of the microwave beeping was heard after.

Sicheng watches as Jeno runs off to the kitchen to let his dad know who was there. He pokes his head into the kitchen in time to see his precious boyfriend set a plate of nuggets on the table for his son.

“Your boyfriend! He brought you pretty flowers!” Jeno says, a big smile on his face as he began nibbling on a nugget.

“Jeno, i wanted to surprise him with them.” Sicheng chuckles as he steps into the kitchen, attracting the attention of the older male in the room. “Hey Yuta.” He says as he walks over.

“Hey, love.” Yuta replies as Sicheng presses a kiss against his cheek, “what made you want to stop by?”

“What, I can't stop by to see my beautiful boyfriend and his adorable kid?” Sicheng says as he holds the bouquet of flowers in front of him, covering the lower half of his face.

He grins behind them as Yuta’s smile widens, taking the flowers from the younger. “You can, but normally surprise visits from you means you have something on your mind.”

Sicheng lets out a soft huff of a laugh as Yuta turns to place the flowers in a vase. “I have a lot of things on my mind lately, actually.”

“Hm? Maybe you can talk to me later to get your mind off of things? I can make something to eat for all of us as well if that helps.” Yuta suggests as he sets the vase on the table.

“Yeah, i’d enjoy that.” Sicheng says, and Yuta grins again.

“Both of you go off to the living room then, i’ll make something small to snack on.” Yuta says just as Jeno grabs his last two nuggets off his plate.

Sicheng lifts the 6 year old up off the chair, carrying him to the living room.

“Hyung, can we watch a movie while daddy cooks?” Jeno asks once he's set down on the couch, and Sicheng has to use the wipes that were left on the table to clean his hands and face.

“I don't see why not, what do you wanna watch?” Sicheng asks, and Jeno is off the couch and in front of the dvds within a second.

Sicheng watches as Jeno chooses a movie, before his gaze slides over to the kitchen. When he hears Jeno put a movie on, he looks back at the young boy.

“Jeno, can i ask you something?” He asks, and Jeno sits on the couch next to him as he does.

“What is it, hyung?” Jeno replies with a tilt of his head. His eyes follow Sicheng’s hand that goes down to his pocket, before the older male pulls out a velvet box.

“You like me, right, Jeno?” Sicheng asks, and Jeno looks up at him with a nod.

“O’course i do, i love you just as much as i love my daddy.” The comment makes Sicheng grin.

“That’s good to hear,” Sicheng says, before he opens the velvet box, “and your dad, he loves me too right?”

“He does, you're all he talks about sometimes.” Jeno says with a grin, his eyes crinkling into crescents as he does.

“Then, do you think i can maybe...” Sicheng pauses mid sentence, staring down at the ring, and Jeno follows his gaze.

“Do you wanna marry my daddy, hyung?” Jeno asks, and it catches Sicheng off guard that the kid even knows the word ‘marry’ at his age.

He didn't even know what marriage was at that age.

“Yeah, yeah i do,” Sicheng says, raising his gaze to look up at the boy again, “will you let me? If not, i’ll respect your choice, Jeno.”

Jeno is silent for a few seconds, a pout on his lips as he looks over at the kitchen, where he can hear Yuta humming softly to himself.

He smiles and Sicheng feels the weight on his shoulders get lifted off as the next words leave his mouth.

“Course you can, hyung, i love you a lot and daddy already loves you a lot too.” Jeno says happily, and Sicheng relaxes his body entirely, before scooping the young boy into a hug.

“Thanks, Nono, i’ll be the best stepdad to you if your dad accepts me.” Sicheng says softly as Jeno hugs him back.

“I know you will.” Jeno says, nuzzling his face against the older man’s shoulder.

After a moment, they pull away, and Yuta walks into the living room then.

“Did i miss anything?” He asks, seeing the looks of pure joy on the other two boys in the room.

Sicheng spares a glance at Jeno before standing up, the velvet box in his hand still as he walks over to Yuta. “You might want to put the sandwiches down really quick, Yuta.”

Yuta’s brows furrow but he does as suggested, setting the plate of sandwiches down on the table before looking back at Sicheng. “Something wrong?”

“No, nothing at all.” Sicheng says, fumbling with the box in his hand.

“You look serious, Sicheng..” Yuta says a bit softly, taking in how there was not much humor, or teasing glint in his eyes. He actually had to say something, and Yuta couldn't play it off as a joke now.

“I had to ask Jeno before i could do much else,” Sicheng says, and Yuta feels his hands begin to shake where they are grabbing onto the bottom of his shirt, “and i should do this the formal way to make it more sincere.”

Yuta feels tears sting at the back of his eyes as Sicheng shifts to get down on one knee, feeling overwhelmed at the sudden situation they're in. “Sisi..”

“Yuta,” Sicheng says, looking up at the male who looked like he was about to sob, “i’ve been with you a long time, and i want to stay this way. I want to keep seeing you, to keep seeing Jeno, so if you want to,”

Yuta feels his breath leave him as the next words leave Sicheng’s lips.

“Will you marry me, Yuta?”

Its an instant reaction as tears slide down Yuta’s cheeks, nodding his head as Sicheng held his hand, sliding the diamond ring onto his finger before standing up and letting himself be crushed into a hug.

“Yo-you have no i-idea how happy i am right now.” Yuta said, slightly muffled by the younger male’s shoulder. 

“I can take a guess.” Sicheng says in response, and he feels a small hand tug at his shirt.

“I wanna hug too.” He hears, and they both pull apart to see Jeno looking up at them with wide eyes and a small pout set on his lips. 

Sicheng lifts him up, and Jeno’s pout is instantly a grin as he hugs both older men around their necks.

“Hyung, does this mean i have to call you daddy now too?” He asks, pulling away.

“You can call me whatever you want, Jeno, i don't care.” Sicheng says, looking over at Yuta whos trying to stop his tears.

“I’ll continue to call you hyung then.”

“Go ahead then.” Sicheng smiles softly, “and thanks for letting me propose to your dad, Jeno.”

“It was gonna happen anyways, why not now?” The kid says with a small shrug. “You would have asked him even if i had said no because that's how much you love him!”

“I won't deny that.” Sicheng says, feeling so much more relaxed then he had previously.

Yuta watches both Sicheng and Jeno through tears, feeling so much love fill him as he watches the two most important men in his life smile.

He hugs both of them again once Sicheng ‘s hand tightens around his waist, and he smiles warmly. “I love both of you so, /so/ much.”

“We love you too, daddy!” Jeno cheers


End file.
